


Bows

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, i demanded for dmmd lesbians, so here i am writing this, there isnt that many fics with these two in them, these two aren't allmates tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's a employee that works in a place full of cute pink assecories and clothing, it's very much perfect for her. One day, while stocking up on said accessories  and such, a tall, pretty girl walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows

**Author's Note:**

> Cute girls being cute girls *^¬^*

Working at Cute R Us may have been the best thing Clara had ever done. It was really a job that was for her, she was surrounded by such adorable, frilly things. The store was a hit in town, a bunch of people came when they first opened. 

One would thing that the owner of this place would be a cute, small, bubbly woman or something like that, but much to everyone's shock, it was a tall, dark, stoic man who didn't say much, but had a dandy voice. The only thing that was "cute" about him was his pastel pink hair, his eyepatch however, made him look sort of intimidating most of the time. 

But he was surprisingly nice to both customers and employees. This was really the best job in the world. 

_Ding-ding_

A customer. Clara straightens up and greets the customer with a smile and the welcome slogan her boss came up with. 

"Hello~! Welcome to Cute R Us, where the bows are frilly, and the glitter is pink~~!" Ah yes, that slogan never gets old. Clara would say it a hundred times if she could. Which in fact she does since its that many customers that come almost everyday. 

Looks like the famous food-shaped earring are running out, time to restock them! Clara dashed to the back of store into the storage room and found a box full of said earrings. These sure are popular nowadays. Coming to the front again, she began restocking them. 

There, all done. She grabbed for the box to put it away as a shadow crept up behind her. She whipped her head upwards to look. It was a girl, and what a pretty girl she was. She had two long blue ponytails and the most captivating hazel eyes too. She must be a customer. 

"Hi there, may I help with anything?"

"Um...yes, I do, please."

What a voice she has too. Clara instantly blushed at the odd combination--cute girl, hearty deep voice? You don't see that everyday. Then again, you don't see a lone wolf pink man run a business full of cutr, girly item either. 

Clara stood as she made her way to the counter, motioning for the girl to follow her. She placed the box onto the counter and called out for another employee to cover for her at the register. 

"You don't mind, do you Usa-chan?"

"No not all, Clara, I got it! P~"

She nods and then turns her attention to the customer. 

"So what is it you need help with, ma' am?"

The young lady with blue seem kind of nervous, but Clara patiently waited for them to take their time. Maybe she was self-conscious of her voice. She shouldn't though, it sounded pretty nice. Ok, where did that come from? 

"I need help, um, finding a gift for my little brother...but I don't..."

"Oh, you don't know what to get him?"

The pretty lady perked up and nodded. Clara was good at picking things for people that complimented them, this custimer chose the right girl for the job.

"Ok, good, now, your brother. Do you what it is that he likes?"

The blue haired female placed a hand on her chin, thinking. "He wears hats." Ok that's narrowing it down. Clara walks towards the hat section. There was a wide variety of hats too. From beanies to top hats, they had them all. 

"Alright, so he likes to wear hats. Does he have a favorite kind of hat?"

"Well he wears fedoras, but he has a lot of those already..."

Clara nodded. So she wanted to give her brother something new.

"I see. Well how about...oh!" She grabs for a beanie with cat ears and piercings on them. "How bout this one?"

The bluenet scanned the hat for a second before shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry, but I don't that suits him so much..." 

"It's alright, we still have more to look at." She smiled, which made the customer look off to the side, was she blushing? Maybe Clara was imagining it. 

The baritone girl moved forward and grabbed for a hat, it was a floral patterned snapback that had a pastel pink bill and had three spikes that sort of looked like a crown at the end of the bill. It also metallic letters going across the front of the hay, it said 'PRINCESS', it was perfect.

"I would like to buy this one, please." 

"Oh, good, come this way, please." She guides her to the counter to ring her up. Taking her spot back to rhe register, she thanks her co-worker for covering for her. 

"Thank you, Usa-chan."

"Anytime, Clara!~"

Taking her place as cashier she rings up the customer as she made small talk with her. 

"So this must be you first time here, huh?"

"Yes it is. Its very...pink." 

Clara giggled. "Yes, it is. So this gift for your brother, is it his birthday? Sorry, if it seems like I'm prying in your business."

"Oh no, it's ok," the taller of the two replied "Yes, it is, he's turning 24 today." The duo ponytailed woman felt so proud. 24, that's pretty up in the age for a little brother...Clara wondered just how old was this pretty gal was in front of her. But that would have to another time to ask that. 

"Well there you go, miss!" Clara hands the lady a pink plastic bag with the hay, receipt, and change inside.

"Thank you very much for helping me...," the girl leaned forward and squinted her eyes at Clara's chest before standing straight again. "Clara." 

Clara only stared at the girl with a blank look, her face matched the store, pink. She said her name, and it sounded so...smooth? Is that the word Clara was looking for? 

"Um, ma'am? Are you alright?" The customer waved her hand in Clara's face a few times, Clara snapped of it quickly and smiled.

"O-oh, yes, I'm sorry, your welcome, miss..." Oh that's right, Clara didn't know her name.

"It's Usui, my name."

"Oh! What a lovely name-- I mean, your welcome, miss Usui." Boy, that was a close one. The bluenet chuckled and turned to leave.

"Excuse me, miss Usui, here you go!" She hands her a pink bow with a little smiley emoticon pattern on the sides. Usui lifted an eyebrow. 

"I didn't pay for a hair bow, ma'am."

"Oh no, y'see it's on the house." Though Usui had a questioning look etched on her face, she took the bow anyway.

"It's cute, thank you Clara."

"Y-your welcome, Miss Usui." 

_Ding-ding_

After Usui left, Clara's boss showed up.

"Pretty girl."

"Yes..."

"Do you realize that bow is coming out your paycheck, right?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Tori..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, I ship so hard now (✧ω✧)


End file.
